Who's He?
by WestCoastIsHome
Summary: Jake leaves for college, but before he goes he kisses her. Now, it's two years later and Sam's just returned from San Fransico. When she's gets home, boys start declaring their love for her left and right. But, Sam's GOING TO HAVE A BABY, with someone. AU


"What is wrong with you Jake I haven't seen you in two years and last time I saw you, you kissed me on the cheek!" Sam said but as soon as she did she regretted it.

Jake looked at her as if she just killed someone, then she realized he hadn't told anyone. They were with Dad, Gram, Nate, and the cowboys in the kitchen. Sam saw hurt flash across Pepper's face and everyone shifted their looks from Sam to Jake and then Nate burst out laughing, then said "No offense Sam or anything but are you sure you weren't delerious or anything?"  
As soon as he said it Jake moved to Sam's side and said, "No she wasn't." He turned to talk to Sam more directly "The reason I didn't tell you I liked you earlier was because a lot of reasons. Mostly because of friends and well, I didn't want to lose their friendship and I didn't want my brothers to be mad at me because some of them like you too. And I didn't want to wreck our friendship, Brat."  
"Well, since everyone is being honest, Sam I like you too and the reason I didn't tell you is because I'm 4 years older and so I thought-er . . . Well yeah." Pepper said a little self consciously.  
Everyone stared at the boys with a new look on their faces but for most of them wasn't surprise it was anger coming from the Ely boys. Only the grown-ups had a surprised look on their faces. The awkward pause was broken by Gram.  
"Well then who else likes Sam?" Gram didn't like the idea of Sam growing up she started hitting Pepper and Jake with a wooden spoon.  
The more Sam thought about it the more that she began to wonder who else liked her, she thought back to before. Sam pretty much thought she knew one of the guys that was hitting on her and she was about to ask Jake if she was right when Linc Slocum walked in.  
"Well, howdy everyone. What did I miss?" He started to look around and saw Jake and Pepper holding Sam's hands and thought that it was kind of strange that Sam got the guy that Rachel wanted (Rachel's nickname being the evil witch of Nevada.)  
"Well, well, what do we have here, have Jake and Pepper fallen in love with this dudette? Well, what does Wyatt think of this?" Linc said it all with a superior look on his face.  
"Well, I think that it's none of your business Linc and if the kids want you to know they will tell you but right now were kind of in the middle of something if you didn't notice." You could tell that Wyatt was angry but not with the kids but with Linc and Sam knew he was angry too. But she still whispered to the boys beside her.  
"Looks like Linc is in for some trouble and I think he deserves it!" But she didn't notice Gram right behind her until she said it.  
"Samantha Forster what do you think your doing insulting the neighbors?" Sam was pretty sure it was a rhetorical question but wasn't quite sure.  
" You better answer me right now young lady" Gram sounded really angry but yet she didn't look it.  
Sam could here Slocum's car door slam as another car pulled across the bridge. Sam had a pretty good guess who it was by one of the voices.  
"So what's everyone doing down here?" They could hear the voice before they saw who was talking but Sam was pretty sure she and Jake were the only two who knew it was. And they were right. The front door opened and in walked Daryll, Quinn and, of course, Bryan.  
"Hey, why didn't anyone tell me there was a I hate Slocum party or I would have brought every one else." For some reason everyone thought what Bryan said was funny.  
"Very funny Bryan, but that's not what's going on, whats going on is that Pepper and Jake have just decided that they wanted to announce that they liked Sam." And as Gram said that she pointed to the offenders.  
"What you like Sam too? I thought that it was only me and Daryll that did." Quinn said.  
"What? I like Sam." Bryan said so abruptly it started Pepper, Jake, Daryll, Quinn, and Bryan all in a fist fight.  
"I will have none of that in my kitchen." Gram said so crossly that it made everyone turn and look at her.  
"So let me get this straight." Sam kept on talking but she looked really confused. "Jake, Pepper, Daryll, Byran, and Quinn all like me."  
Am I delerious Sam was thinking I knew that Daryll liked me he made that pretty obvious always calling her gorgeous and darlin' but everyone else? That's just too weird.  
Now everyone was crowed around the the boys and Sam looked at them all and then she felt so nauseous that she accidently barfed on the floor!  
"Are you okay Sam?" Jake said with that lovey dovey expression out of his eyes and turned into the watch dog Jake that she knows and loves!  
"I-I need to sit do-" The words barely made it out of her mouth before she barfed again.  
"I think that you guys should go and give Sam some room." Gram said looking worried.

"Well Sam seems fine, you don't need to worry, girls that are pregnant sometimes get a little morning sickness." The doctor at the Darton hospital didn't realize that they didn't know Sam was pregnant until that moment even Sam looked surprised the doctor thought. "What? You didn't know that Sam was pregnant?"  
"WHAT? You mean to tell me that my daughter is pregnant!" Wyatt said it so loud that she thought the doctor was going to lose his hearing.

"Well, who's the father, Sam?"Wyatt said not as loud but still furiously.  
"Well, the father's not here he's in San Francisco. His names Jullian." Sam said a little wearily but still said it because she loved him and she wanted everyone to know that.  
"I want him to come here to Nevada becausehe got you pregant and he is goin' take care of that child, too." Wyatt said hinting that he wanted to know Jullian's age.

"Sam! How are you I know that your pregnant but you look amazingly hot!" Jullian was wearing tan shorts that went down to his knees, a red punker t- shirt and skateboard shoes. Without him noticing Linc walked up behind him and started talking to Sam.  
"Samantha, I thought that you were a dude but now I see I was wrong and that this is a dude." Slocum said and surprised everyone because nobody knew he was there.

"Hi Mister Slocum, um... this is Jullian he wants to learn how to be a cowboy." Sam said annoyed that Slocum was there and that she had to be neighborly according to the laws of the old west.

"Well, now what does Wyatt think about him stayin' on the ranch?" Slocum was hinting that Sam and Jullian were going out. And Sam didn't like it very much.

"I'm sorry Mister Slocum but I better help Jullian unpack, if you don't mind." She said it with such an angry tone in her voice it made Jullian look at her funny.

"I better be goin' anyway but you better watch out Jullian there are already to boys on this ranch fixin' to put the rope on Samantha." With one last tooth paste commercial grin he walked away.

"Wow, Sam I didn't think you would take it that well I thought that you would explo when he mentioned the thing about about whats his face stayin' on the ranch." Jake said annoyed and a amused expression on his face and in his voice.

Pepper walked over to see what was going on and give Sam a kiss on the check. As soon as he did that Jake pulled her into a big hug and started to kiss her. I could see that Sam wanted Jake to let her go as soon as he did let her go Sam started yelling at him.

"Jake you just don't go around kissing anyone ya want! Next time you do that I'm going to break your arm!" Sam said and she still hadn't finished yelling yet but Jake cut her of before she could yell at him anymore.

"That would be a sight don't ya think Pepepr." Jake said looking at pepper who seemed to be sizing Jullian up.

"What are you doing here Jacob anyway?"

**This is my girst fanfic. It's AU and most of the characters will probably be a little OOC. My beta was Double I 4 My Guyz.**


End file.
